1. Technical Field
The techniques described herein relate to network communication using a computer.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Computers can be configured to communicate with one another over a network connection. The details of a network connection may not be readily apparent to the user. For example, a computer may communicate with a server that could be located nearby or in a different state or country. Communication may take place over different types of media, such as telephone lines, cable lines, fiber optics or radio waves, for example. If the network communication takes place over the Internet, communication may be facilitated by an Internet Service Provider (ISP), which may route the communications through any one of a variety of different network paths.
Some computers may have a variety of different options for how they will access a computer network. For example, a computer may access a network through an Ethernet connection which provides a wired network interface or a wireless network interface card (NIC) that provides a wireless network interface. When a computer has more than one network interface it may choose which interface to use for a connection. One prior technique for choosing a network interface is to select an available interface that has the highest interface data rate. The computer's interfaces may advertise the data rate that they are capable of providing and the computer may select the interface based on the advertised data rates.